Sisters with benefits
by Ice Cold Lemonade Stand
Summary: After some bad news, the Malachite twins do what they always do to unwind after a long day, Or whenever they're together, really. twincest!yuri!lemon! MalachitexMalachite MelaniexMiltia
1. Taking the edge off

The sisters entered their apartment, Miltia turning back to lock the door while Melanie reached for the light switch. The lights in the apartment came to life as Melanie stomped over to the couch.

It was one of their fancier purchases. A black leather L-shaped couch had helped fill the room. Melanie plopped down angrily as she kicked off her heels, letting the bladed shoes fly as she reached her hands back to undue her dress.

Miltia heaved sadly as she locked the front door, unstrapping her claws and placing them on a nearby table. She walked over to the couch and sat next to her undressing sister.

"He said we could use him as reference for another job. So at least that's something." Miltia said softly, trying to cheer up her twin.

Melanie had finally undone her top and threw it off as she peeled off her skirt. Miltia agreed to herself that she wanted to be naked too, and started working to undo her own top. Melanie threw her skirt with her top as she peeled off her damp panties, taking them into her mouth as she worked to get her socks off.

Miltia had since thrown her top off somewhere in the room and was just getting her skirt off. Tossing the material aside, she revealed to her sister that she actually hadn't worn any underwear today.

Melanie took her panties out of her mouth. "No underwear today?" she asked.

"You know I like going bare when I can." Miltia responded.

Melanie smirked, handing her panties to her sister, offering her taste.

Miltia took the underwear and stuck it in her mouth, suckling her sister's juices off the cloth eagerly.

When their socks were off, both Malachite sisters sat naked together like they did whenever they got home from their job.

Their former job, Melanie had to correct herself. Junior had fired them for preference of 'more experienced bouncers'.

"We got fired over a few drunks." Melanie mumbled to herself, twisting around so she could lay down on the couch.

"Ex-Hunters and Veteran Soldiers." Miltia reminded. "But yeah, they were drinking a lot." she agreed.

"Drinking during an interview. Can you believe it?!" Melanie nearly shouted as she spread her legs to start rubbing her wet folds.

Miltia turned on couch, sitting on her knees toward her sister. "You have to admit they had an impressive resume." Miltia said as she leaned forward, licking at her sister's folds. She reached between her legs and lightly teased her own lips as she lapped at Melanie's pussy.

"If any of it's true." Melanie grumbled, reaching behind her to play with her butt hole. Melanie sat there, fingering her butt hole while Miltia licked at her folds. The softer twin slurped on her sister's genitals, drinking down any of Melanie's fluids she could get.

Miltia began to pump her own fingers in as she licked, using her index finger and pinky to spread her lips as she pushed her middle and ring fingers in.

"Oh fuck." Melanie moaned, her head falling back to her sister's wonderful tongue. Miltia was a quiet girl, but Melanie loved how she could use her mouth for more...interesting activities.

Miltia began to hum as she licked, sending a small set of vibrations through Melanie as she fingered herself faster. Miltia reached behind her to push her index finger into her butthole, slowly pumping the digit in and out as she worked on her sister. Miltia used her front teeth to lightly scrape Melanie's clitoris, eliciting a whine from her sister.

Melanie pulled her hands out and grabbed Miltia's head, shoving her sister's face further into her crotch and grinding away, eager to reach climax.

"AH! AH!" Melanie moaned as she came, rapidly humping Miltia's face as she rode her orgasm.

Miltia sat there breathing through her nose while Melanie held her in place, waiting for her to let go so she could crawl up and kiss her sister.

Melanie eventually released her, giving Miltia the chance she wanted. She crawled up on her sister and laid down, their breasts rubbing together. Miltia leaned down to kiss Melanie, both girls entwining their tongues together as they made out, lightly humping each other as they kissed. Melanie wasn't one to shy away from her taste, as she had tasted herself on Miltia plenty of times before. Just like Miltia has tasted herself on Melanie many times before.

As well as plenty of other people, if their vast encounters were anything to go by.

Miltia rose up on all fours and twisted around, standing above Melanie on all fours as she lowered herself back down, once again coming face to face with Melanie's crotch.

Melanie leaned her head, taking Miltia's clit into her teeth and lightly grinding the flesh nub.

"Ah!" Miltia groaned as her sensitive spot was played with. Miltia pushed her face forward and began kissing Melanie's crotch, lovingly kissing it like she had done so many times before.

Melanie let go of the clit and leaned up more, eagerly licking at Miltia's folds like her sister had done for her.

Melanie and Miltia Malachite laid like that, sixty-nining each other like they had done so many times before. Miltia's juices dripped down Melanie's face as she lapped, lovingly slurping at her sister like Milita was doing to her.

Miltia began to swirl her tongue around, making circles inside of her sister's folds in an attempt to draw pleasure for her twin.

Melanie moaned into Miltia, sending her own set of vibrations into her sister like Miltia had done before. Miltia began lightly humping her sister's face, wet smacking sounds being heard as she also took care not to hurt her.

Melanie in turn began grinding away at Miltia's face, simply wanting to get another release from her twin.

They both humped and grinded as they moaned, practically racing each other to see who could get off faster. It was Miltia who 'won', shaking and moaning as she came on top of her sister. Melanie was shortly behind her as Miltia went limp, convulsing again as she came from her twin.

They both laid there, panting as they waited for the after glow to fade. A few moments passed until Miltia once again rose up on all fours. She looked down at her sister, her hair falling down as she did.

Melanie looked up to see her twin looking at her with a pleading look. She knew what Miltia wanted. She smirked as she relented, twisting around on the couch so that she was laying on her front.

Miltia grinned as she plopped down on her sister, knocking the breath out of Melanie.

"Ow! Hey" Melanie groaned.

"Sorry." Miltia said as she reached for Melanie's butt cheeks. Taking a cheek in each hand, Miltia spread the rear end apart, gazing at Melanie's butt hole. She leaned forward to take a sniff before she moved in, licking the butt hole eagerly before pressing her lips to the hole.

Melanie laid there getting a rimjob from Miltia. As she felt her twin's tongue digging into her rear, Melanie reached to the coffee table and grabbed the remote. The TV came to life as she turned to the news. Melanie had to hold back the giggles as Miltia started getting sloppy back there.

To call it a rimjob was an understatement. Like with any rimjob, Miltia passionately licked and slurped, as if she were kissing someone on the mouth. She spit on it a few times just to be messy and going back in for licks. She pushed her tongue in as far as it would go, lapping at the inside without shame or disgust, like she had done so many times before.

Giving rimjobs was Miltia's favorite sex act. It was so shameful, humiliating, and disgusting. Something about it always turned her on so much, and she was never sorry for it.

Melanie could feel Miltia dripping on her back as she changed the channels, settling on the news. Lisa Lavender was on the screen, reporting on an incident in downtown Vale. Apparently someone had stolen a military weapon and caused trouble on the highway. Thankfully, it seemed a team of hunters were around to stabilize the scene and prevent further damage.

"You know, we should probably go to bed." Melanie suggested. "We have a lot of job hunting to do tomorrow."

Miltia lifted her head up. "Yeah. I guess you're right." She leaned her head down again to give one more sloppy lick on her sister's butt hole before rolling off and falling on the carpeted floor.

Melanie giggled at her cute twin. Miltiades Malachite was an adorable girl on the outside, but shameless nymphomaniac on the inside.

They really were twins.

Melanie sat up and lifted her feet to rub them on Miltia's stomach lightly. She moved her feet to the floor and stood up. She walked a little so that she was standing directly above Miltia. Melanie crouched down so she could rub her wet butt hole on Miltia's face again, practically feeling her sister smile under her butt.

"Come on, hun. We do need to go to sleep." Melanie said as she walked to the light switch. She turned it off, and the only source of light in the apartment was coming from the TV. Otherwise it was the moonlight shining in from the apartment.

Miltia sat up as Melanie walked to the bedroom. She turned her head to look at the couch cushions. They'd have to be cleaned tomorrow.

Miltia stood up and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV and walking to the bedroom she shared with her sister.

Miltia found Melanie laying in the bed without the covers, letting the moonlight shine in through the blinds on her toned legs. Miltia walked over and sat on the mattress, scooting closer to cuddle with her naked twin.

"We'll be alright." Miltia said, pecking her sister on the cheek.

Melanie turned to look at her sister and leaned forward, kissing Miltia passionately while tasting and smelling her butt on her sister's mouth.

Miltia pulled away first and let her head fall on the pillow, closing her eyes as she drifted to sleep.

Melanie stared at the face that was basically her own, thinking back on their relationship.

They weren't girlfriends. That much had been established. They'd started this little relationship during puberty, when Melanie walked in on Miltia masturbating and offered to help her sister. Throughout the years they had played with all kinds of toys and fetishes, simply playing together like the sisters they were.

It wasn't romantic, but there was love there. It was trust, really. In the cruel world of Remnant, the Malachite sisters had discovered they mostly needed each other, not really thinking about expanding romantically.

No, they weren't in love with each other. Just sisters with benefits.

Melanie closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

"Yeah. We'll be fine." she said to herself.


	2. At the bar, meeting new people (edited)

**Had to take down and edit do to grammar mistakes I found post-upload. Mostly had a problem with scene breaks, so I had to write them myself. If anyone has any tips about that, please let me know in a review.**

 **Okay, as of now, Sisters with benefits is set in an AU where the whole Grimm and Salem crisis, as well as the Maiden issue doesn't happen. I'm keeping this a porn story for the moment.**

Melanie did her best to stay asleep on her stomach, but found it hard when there were a few key factors conspiring to keep her from her dreams.

1: It was day time; since neither sister closed the damned curtains, it was nearly impossible for anyone half asleep to be fully asleep with the sun shining in and the people below - whether they were driving or walking.

2: She was still naked and sticky from last night, although that was nothing new considering all of their nights had been like this since the Malachite sisters lost their jobs at the club months ago.

3: And lastly, there was the sensual movements of something wet and slimy moving in and out of her asshole. Although that was tempting her to stay awake more than anything.

Looking up from her pillow, Melanie turned to see her identical twin sister Miltia - who was identically as naked and sticky - laying on her stomach as well.

However, Miltia's top half lay on Melanie's legs. Because of her position, Miltia had no choice but to shove her face into Melanie's butt, the only indication of her sister's head being the identical black hair Melanie also had.

 _I guess she's eating ass for breakfast._ Melanie thought to herself, giggling in response.

Upon hearing the giggle, Miltia looked up to see her sister, both sisters having their black bangs stick to their foreheads from last night's sweat.

"Morning sis." Miltia greeted with a smile, and then promptly dive back into her sisters ass to keep licking and sniffing at it.

Melanie laughed a little. "Morning hun." she said, wiggling her butt in a mock attempt to loosen her sister from her rear. As expected, it didn't work. Miltia was acting like a baby suckling on a mother's nipple at the moment.

"Unless you want to eat my ass for breakfast," Melanie started, trying to hold back her arousal and her amusement. "I think you should let me up so I can make breakfast. It is my turn."

She felt Miltia's tongue stop, as if she was pondering it.

"What are you making?" Miltia asked, looking up while resting her chin right on Melanie's asshole.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

Miltia responded by diving back into her sister's cheeks.

 **-Scene Break -**

They sat naked on the couch together, legs crossed in a scissored manner and their crotches pressed together in an un-arousing way and lazily eating the eggs Melanie had cooked.

Melanie was using her toes to play with a lock of Miltia's hair as they ate, occasionally using her toes to rub her sister's head as they watched the news.

"We're going to need a plan tonight. We still haven't found a job yet." Miltia said, fantasizing about Lisa Lavender on the screen.

"I know. I just hoped we would have found something by now." Melanie grumbled with a full mouth.

It wasn't that their current situation wasn't fun, but more like it was tedious at this point. Their 'situation' involved them delving into their savings more often than not and spending Friday nights going to clubs, asking about application information and very likely going home with the owners and other 'upper-class' patrons.

Was it slutty? Yes.

Were they whores? Yes.

Had almost half of Vale's upper class seen and had them naked? Yes.

Fortunately, the sisters _were_ total whores, and didn't mind the catcalls from old lays when they entered a scene. In fact, what bothered Melanie was the tediousness of it all. At first, all of the weekend fucking was something they did for fun after a long week of work.

"At this rate, we might as well just pick a corner on the street and show some leg." Miltia said, getting her words cut off as Melanie's big toe jammed itself into her mouth.

"We're not going to let it get to that." Melanie said.

Miltia quirked an eyebrow. "Why not? It's what we practically do at this point." she said.

"Because it gets cold at night. Duh." Melanie said, stating the only reason she didn't want to resort to standard prostitution.

Miltia licked Melanie's heel. "So what? Is this going to be another Friday we spend at the club looking for someone fancy to spend a few days with?"

"Just like the others." Melanie said, unwinding their legs so she could get up and stand.

 **\- Scene Break -**

The movie Miltia was watching featured a car crash, loud enough to wake the girl up from her nap. She didn't even remember what she was watching - was it an action flick or a porno? she woke up with her hands on her crotch - when she dozed off, but by the sounds of the highway scene, she was watching an action movie now.

Or she would have been, if she hadn't turned the TV off and rose her naked body off of the couch.

Melanie must have turned the heat _way_ up in the apartment again. The more reserved sister couldn't understand why it was so warm in here; they needed to conserve on rent, after all. But, it did explain why Miltia was covered head to toe in sweat, matting her hair to her body.

She felt like she just got out of a hot shower with how wet and warm she was.

"Mel?" Miltia called out.

"In here!" Melanie answered from their room.

The naked girl made her way to the bedroom the twins shared, entering it to see her sister on their bed. Melanie was laying on her stomach, her feet on their pillows and her sister using the laptop they both owned. She was just as naked and sweaty as Miltia was.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Miltia asked. "I thought we had to save on the heating bill."

"You fell asleep and I got horny." Melanie answered. "You know I like being sweaty when I get off."

Miltia leaned against the door frame as she crossed her arms, narrowing her gaze. "You're the one always saying we need to save our money."

"I'll turn it down, don't worry."

Miltia pushed herself off of the door frame and walked over to the bed. She crawled on it to join her sister, Miltia laying her head on Melanie's naked butt as she gazed at her phone on its charging dock. The time on it read 6:30pm.

"What time did you come in here?" Miltia asked.

"I don't know, about 2:30-ish?" Melanie guessed. "Why?"

"No reason." Miltia answered. "It's just that, it's 6:30."

Miltia didn't need to look over to see Melanie check the time on the laptop.

"Shit." Melanie swore. "I thought it was, like, 3:30."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Miltia teased, turning onto her side so her front was facing the laptop as well while the left side of her face rested on Melanie's butt.

"So," Miltia started. "Are you still looking at porn?"

Melanie waved her hand. "Sort of." she said. "I'm looking through some of the clubs we applied to."

Miltia quirked an eyebrow. "Pre-planning a one-night stand?"

"Oh quiet! Big sister is keeping us off the streets." Melanie said, dismissing Miltia.

"Sounds like you're marketing us." Miltia said, rubbing the side of her face into Melanie's rear.

Melanie ignored her sister as she continued looking through openings, Miltia turning to lay on her front and rub her face into Melanie's butt again. She took a sniff of the hole and licked it once slowly, savoring in the sweaty taste that began to form on it.

"Having fun back there?" Melanie asked, still scrolling through the browser.

"Maybe I am." Miltia answered, running her fingers along her dampening slit. She pinched her clit lightly as she sniffed Melanie's rear, rubbing her face in her sister's butt cheeks.

Melanie lay there with Miltia playing with herself behind her, scrolling through browser. At this point they were desperate; they were too far gone into their savings - Melanie _really_ should get up to lower the heat - but they needed to find someplace that was hiring soon.

Security or even as dancers. Not janitors, though. Melanie would rather take to the street corners before it came to cleaning. Keeping Miltia tidy was a job in itself.

Miltia pushed her index and middle fingers into her slit as she continued to lick and sniff Melanie's butt, using her own fluids from her dampening slit to rub over her own asshole to 'wet it'.

She pushed the wet fingers into her butt, Miltia now fingering both of her holes as she ate Melanie out from her rear. She raised her head up a little so she could spit on it a little, and went back to rimming Melanie with her tongue.

"We might need to consider a change in living arrangements." Melanie said, starting the old discussion again.

Miltia pulled her face out. "Really?" she asked, without stopping on her hands at her holes.

"I think we'll be okay if we re-consider a roommate." Melanie suggested.

Miltia remembered the last time they tried a roommate. "The last one we had got creeped out that we were doing each other."

"Yeah, thought for sure he was going to want in on it." Melanie added. "But I'm being realistic, here. Even if we find something, we need to consider groceries and 'girl stuff'. And then there's rent."

"Ugh. You're killing my mood here." Miltia groaned, but she didn't pull her fingers out. "Look, I'm up for us having any decent looking person living here."

"Yeah, that's not what I'm getting at." Melanie said.

Okay, that got Miltia's attention. Pulling herself up and removing her fingers, Miltia crawled over to her sister. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking at the laptop to see Melanie opened an email for someone asking for an interview.

Melanie hung her head low, before she looked at her sister. "Look, this place was affordable while we were working at the club, but if we don't have a job like that with the 'under the table' payments, I'm not sure we can keep it."

Melanie scooted closer to her sister. "We have to think about a cheaper place, or moving in with someone for a bit."

Miltia huffed. "Fine." she agreed, getting off of the bed.

"Where're you going?" Melanie asked.

"Turning down the heat." she answered.

"After that, take a shower." Melanie said. "We have an interview tonight."

\- **Scene Break -**

Miltia sat at the bar, sipping on the straw of her glass of water. She and Melanie had dressed in more conservative versions of the dress they always wore at Junior's club. They were only missing the feathers and furs, really. Wearing simple dresses and heels for a chance at an interview Melanie found two weeks ago with a strip club.

Whether they were putting in for security or dancers, Miltia wasn't sure. Given their appearance, she was sure it was for dancers, though.

Miltia wasn't wearing panties again, never opting for the constricting feeling around her crotch. If she wanted that, she would settle for the strap-on she and Melanie shared.

Miltia sipped down the water she was drinking and turned her head around to get a look at the place again. It was one of the fancier places hidden downtown. Rundown on the outside, rich on the inside.

Exclusive place, the kind you needed recommendations from the higher class to get into. One of those 'not on the list, no entry' places. In fact, the girls only knew about it at all from Junior. Even then, they heard about it from some guy they had double-teamed in one of the back rooms.

So that was how Miltia was sitting at a bar, drinking water while waiting for Melanie to finish her interview. Miltia had long since adjusted her dress so that her crotch and ass were sitting on a layer of the fabric rather than on the leather of the stool she was on. She never wore underwear when she could help it, but she was still careful.

Turning her head around, she noticed that quite a few people were looking at her. Both men and women of various adult ages; some of the regulars eyeing her up like a piece of meat.

She didn't mind it one bit, but she knew tonight wasn't about sex (at least, with a stranger).

From the corner of her eye, Miltia saw a movement of white around a female frame heading towards her.

"Hey, how'd it-" Miltia started, but stopped herself when she realized it wasn't Melanie.

"Expecting someone else?" The woman in white asked.

"Oh, uh..." Miltia started, knowing she had to answer.

This woman was attractive. Hands down. Her white dress hugged her like it was wrapped around her by a specialist, and it gave a nice preview of the features beneath it. A nice set of perky breasts, as well as the way it lightly hugged her slim pear-shaped curves left little to the imagination. She had her left leg crossed over her right, revealing a split in the dress that showed off her thigh.

And it looked delicious.

"Sorry." Miltia said. "I thought you were my sister." Miltia said.

"Oh, it's alright." The woman said. "To be honest, I thought you were someone else as well."

Miltia went back to her water. It was always Melanie who started off these encounters.

The woman reached her hand out slowly to push some of Miltia's hair. "You actually gave me quite a shock." she elaborated. "I thought you were one of my sister's friends, you see. It would have been weird to see her here. With how..." the woman paused to drag her hand down the back of Miltia's head, settling her palm on the back of her neck. "...exclusive it is here."

Miltia put her drink down as she reached her hand up to grab the stranger's hand, winding her fingers into the grip.

"I was surprised, you see." The stranger repeated. "They don't allow minors in here. No matter how much money you have."

"I'm eighteen." Miltia said immediately. "My sister and I are twins, actually. We were applying for jobs here." she stated, red in the face. _Melanie_ was the one that always handled these situations first.

"Oh really?" The woman asked with a fox-like grin. "Then, I guess I won't feel bad for doing this." she said, leaning in towards Miltia's face and capturing her lips in a kiss. Her tongue intruded on its own, not asking for permission as she wrapped her tongue around Miltia's. She grabbed the back of Miltia's head and held her there while letting out a small moan.

Eventually the woman pulled back, leaving a small trail of drool as she did.

Miltia's breathing was audibly, her face red and her lipstick smeared from the other woman's kiss.

"You have an interesting taste." the woman said.

Miltia giggled as her heartbeat picked up. "Oh well, must be something I ate." she answered, giving a half-truth.

She had forgotten to brush her teeth before she and Melanie came out here.

The woman stared at her for a few seconds before she split into a seductive grin. "I think I had the same thing for dinner as you last night when I was at work." she said.

"Hey Mil." Melanie said, plopping onto the stool next to her sister.

"Hi." Miltia said with relief. Good, Melanie was here. Now maybe this whole flirting thing could take off while she did the interview-

"Don't bother going in there." Melanie said. "They weren't hiring for the schedules we needed."

Miltia's arousal faded in grief. "You're kidding?!"

"Nope." Melanie said, plopping her arms on the counter and resting her head on them.

"Well, don't let it get your hopes down." The woman in white said. "Dancers come and go from this place. It keeps people interested in the place somehow."

"We weren't just putting in for dancers, though." Melanie said. "We put in for security, escorts, bouncers. Nothing available for our bus schedules."

"Well, what do we do now?" Miltia asked no one in particular.

"You two in a pinch for money?" the woman in white asked.

"Uh, sort of." Melanie said. "Uh, sorry. I'm Melanie, this is Miltia."

"Oh, we just met now." the woman said. "I just got done violating her mouth."

Melanie stared at the woman before leaning towards her sister. "I like your new friend." she said, before getting a whiff of her sister's breath. "I thought you were going to clean up for this?"

"I forgot to brush my teeth. It happens." Miltia said childishly with a red tint.

"You shouldn't forget to brush your teeth after eating my ass out twice today." Melanie said, a little louder than she meant to.

"Oh." the woman said, her grin fading. "I didn't know you two were an item."

 _Oh shit._ both twins thought.

"It's complicated-" Melanie said, trying to salvage her fluke. After the way this interview went, it would be good to try to get Miltia and herself laid. "We- uh...oh to hell with it. My sister and I fuck each other all the time." she said, abandoning the save entirely. If this woman was comfortable enough to swap spit in the open, an incest thing might not have been too far from her tastes.

Hopefully.

She stared at the twins with a slowly expanding smile. "Perhaps you could show me at my place." she said, getting off of the bar stool she was on.

"Maybe we could show you for the whole weekend?" Melanie suggested, hoping they could go home with someone for a while to save on rent.

The woman grinned. "That would be nice, but I do have work Sunday. I can't allow myself to get off all of Saturday. But tonight is a good exception." she said, walking away from the bar as she waved the girls to come with her.

The Malachite sisters looked at each other in temporary confusion. They didn't know what kind of job forbid employees from orgasm, but a night with this woman was something they could both use.

"So stranger," Melanie said. "What's your name?" she asked.

The woman in white turned back to look at her. "Winter." She answered, raising her dress in the back a little so the girls could catch a glimpse of her legs and butt without caring if anyone had seen her.


End file.
